


Here After

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to Sunshine</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here After

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Sunshine

“Lokes?” His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to move closer to the glowing man before him. The man smiled and nodded, willing himself closer to the soul that is, that was, that will always be his Anthony and their hands meet, glowing.  
“Now we have time.” Loki said, his lips meeting Tony sweetly. “All the time in the world.”  
Loki’s hands roamed Tony’s young face, unscarred, unpocked and young. So young. Like when they first met so many years ago.  
“An- your face!” He said, his eyes welling up with tears. Tony’s eyes widened, touching his face.  
“What? My face? What’s wrong.” He asked, a bit frantic.  
Loki shook his head, taking his lover’s hands in his own. “Nothing. You’re young again. As it was when we first met.”  
Tony laughed. “You too, Snow White. You’re so much younger and you’re hair...it’s so short!”  
Loki ran his hands down the back of his neck stopping right at his shoulders. He smiled. “As it was when I, too, was young.”  
They both laughed and smiled, happiness welling and making them glow bright. Then Loki stopped abruptly, his eyes focusing on Tony’s lips.  
“I wish to kiss you, Love.” He said, looking up at Tony’s eyes.  
Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Loki, crushing their lips together, their glowing forms buzzing and meshing in ways still unknown and new to them.  
-  
The first soul popped from Loki, too whole, too alive and they knew that they couldn’t keep him. Loki held the tiny soul as he paced in front of Tony.  
“I cannot lose this one, Anthony.” He said. “I will not have what happened to Elijah happen to this one. My brother still owes me that favor, do you remember?”  
Tony nodded, remembering his young son and the miscarriage that brought the both of them to their knees. Loki had been doing so well and Asgardian healers had been sent every few weeks to keep Loki up on elixirs and other potions to keep him and the baby healthy.  
But one early morning, Loki woke in extreme pain, waking Tony in the process. Loki had doubled over in pain, twisting himself in the sheets as Tony flipped on the lights. Blood. Everywhere. Tony cursed quietly as Loki screamed as he felt the sticky thick blood between his legs. They both cried. For days, they cried and Loki slumped into a depression so deep, not even Thor could bring him back until months later.  
-  
He handed the small glowing form to his Anthony as he tried with all of his might to contact Thor. As he finally did, Thor turned with Thorn sleeping in his arms, his eyes wide.   
“Lo-” He started, but shook his head, not believing what he saw.  
“Brother, listen for I do not know how long I can keep this concentration. Anthony and I,” he smiled. “we’re together again.”  
Thor nodded with a smile, adjusting his sleeping daughter in his arm as Loki’s eyes traveled to her snoozing form. His brows knitted.  
“I-I didn’t harm her with my outburst,” he asked, “did I?”  
Thor shook his head. “She is well. I sent her home with Mother before the storm worsened.”  
The two looked at Thorn for a moment before Loki spoke again.   
“I could feel her.” He said. “Hela. She led me to Anthony’s soul. And he was there, waiting for me.”  
Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki cut him off. “I have come here to ask you for that favor you promised years ago, brother.” He said.  
“Anything.” Thor said. Loki disappeared, coming back shortly with Tony in tow, a small form held to his chest.  
“Brother, “ Loki started, taking the babe from his inventor and showing Thor. “This is our child. I do not know how this happened, how he came to be, but I know that in this form we cannot care for this babe to the full extent of his needs. Will-”  
“I will take him, brother.” Thor smiled. “I will care for him and he shall know you both. He will know the love that brought him into this world.”  
He shifted Thorn, slinging her into one arm, the glowing babe in the other. They watched as the child’s skin lost its glow and cooled, turning blue, thin lines forming on his perfect skin. Loki gasped and Tony took his hand.  
“Hey Ice cube,” Tony smiled and laughed. “He’s got your blue!”  
-  
The couple left the babe, promising to visit whenever possible, but with such a soul form new to them, they weren’t sure if they could. But Loki tried to visit his babe with the blue skin with some sort of regularity although it strained his energy and weakened him. He would go back to Tony and tell him how their child grew and how he was loved by all who knew him.  
“Thor has allowed Thorn to name him. “ Loki said as Tony propped himself up on his glowing elbows, his kisses tracing Loki’s shoulder blades as purple little souls danced around their heads. “She has named him Bjorn.”  
“Wonder what she’ll name these three?” Tony said, scooping up the small souls and kissing each one as they cooed.  
“I’m sure she’ll run out of names before we run out of babes, Anthony.” Loki smiled, rubbing his little bump of a stomach.  
“But I still wonder,”Loki said, looking watching his little blobs bop around their father’s face. “Why Bjorn is so...whole. And not completely soul like these three…”  
Tony shrugged, letting his purple blobs fly around and flopped next to Loki.   
“I dunno, Lokes, but maybe the same will happen to these three. Maybe it’s just the transition from where we are to where Thor is.”  
He kissed his lover lightly as the contractions started and with a little help, two more glowing bubbles emerged.  
“Are these boys or girls?” Tony asked, picking up all five.  
Loki shrugged. “They’re whatever they want to be.” But then his eyebrows knit together. “Anthony, these do not have an assigned gender yet Bjorn did. Why was he different?”  
-  
Tony scooped up his little lights in his arms one last time, telling them each that they’d have to stay with Uncle Thor for a while and that they’d come back home after a little while. He kissed each one, telling them that Mommy and Daddy would watch them and encourage them through everything. That they would always be there for their little babies and would always love them.   
He handed the babes over to Thor with a bit of resistance, an unspoken question playing in his mind.  
Just then, as if Thorn knew, she came bouncing in with Bjorn held tightly to her chest and stopped in front of Tony when she saw him.  
Tony made his way toward the two, kneeling to meet his little boy.  
“Hey there, buddy.” He smiled and touched the little baby’s hand, a sort of glow buzzing around his little chunky fist. “Oh god. You look so much like us. A perfect mix, yeah?”  
He looked to Thor who smiled and nodded, agreeing.  
“He is the most perfect babe, Anthony.” Thor said. “He never cries, never fusses. He’s an angel.”  
Tony spent a few more moments with his son and the little balls of light that bobbled and hobbled around he and Thor and then left to return to Loki.  
When he returned, Loki was sitting with his knees held tightly to his chest, his eyes unfocused and lost in thought as he chewed on his thumb.  
“Oh no.” Tony said, “What’s wrong?”  
Loki did not meet his eyes and his voice was flat. “I visited myself.” He said. “When you were gone, I left for Asgard as well and visited the both of us under that blooming cherry tree in Mother’s garden.”  
Tony sat down in front of him as Loki’s eyes finally registered him.   
“We look terrible, Anthony. Greying and rotting. We look so sad...so...so dead.” He became very rigid and his shoulders shook in a built-up silent sob. “I see now that we should have gone the traditional route. A boat filled with flowers and flames. There would be nothing to leave rot.”  
Tony’s arms held his thin frame and he clung to his inventor for dear life.   
“There is more, Anthony.” He said, his voice very quiet and barely able to be heard. “I examined the both of us and found something.”  
Tony pulled back a bit, but Loki pulled him back.   
“I was with child.” He said. “The starting of one, anyway.”  
“And you think that was Bjorn?” Tony asked.  
Loki nodded against his lover’s shoulder. “I believe so yes. That is why he took so long to incubate. That is why he is so solid. We’ve given him a chance at life and I cannot help but think that this is somehow Hela’s doing.”  
He retracted his arms from around his previous mortal and hugged his stomach tightly.   
“She has given him a life I never could have. He can grow and learn. He will carry on the both of us, Anthony. Do you know what this means?”  
“Means we gotta kid who’ll be the smartest son ofa bitch ever.”  
-  
Loki had slipped into a sort of depression, his mind still full of the bodies that he and Anthony had left. He shook his head and waved his inventor away as Tony scooped the newest four glowing bubbles and dissapearing with them.  
He came back to Loki lying on his side with his hair fanned over his face, unmoving.  
“Hey Snowflake.” Tony sat beside him, moving the god’s hair from his face. “I think I can knock this funk you’ve dug yourself into.”  
Loki kept his eyes screwed shut. “If this is another plea for pleasure, I am not up for such, Anthony. I must apologize.”  
Tony shrugged, pulling Loki up. “Nah. You’ll really like this. Come on.”  
With a bit of help from Tony, Loki became presentable, his long dark hair at last looking nice and brushed, his clothing, although they hung a bit loosely from his frame these days, and Tony was able to drag him to Asgard.  
“Anthony-” Loki began to object, but Tony shushed him.  
“Just wait.” Tony told him.  
They moved to the throne room where Thor sat in the giant golden chair surrounded by little purple blogs, Thorn on one knee and Bjorn on the other while the giant blonde boulder of a man held a small children’s book in his hands and read to the lot of them.  
“He’s older.” Loki sighed, looking over the blue toddler with little stumps for horns sprouting from his forehead.  
The child had dark hair that hung around his ears and bright eyes. He laughed as Thor spoke in a deep voice and nuzzled into the top of the toddler’s head with a kiss.  
Thorn was the first to notice the two glowing men who stood feet away from ‘story-time’.  
“Daddy!” She called, pointing at the two before her. She jumped from Thor’s lap and hugged them both, the buzz of their bodies colliding with Thorn’s making her giggle.  
Bjorn quickly followed her with a screech as he ran face first into Loki’s tall glowing legs and clung to him, looking up at Loki’s shocked face.  
“Mama.” Bjorn said and dug his face into Loki’s leg again repeating the word. “Mama Mama Mama.”  
Loki’s heart broke as he picked up the little boy and covered his face in kisses as the youngling squealed and giggled.  
Tony placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder with a smile.  
“It’s story-time, Snowflake.” Tony said. “Let’s stick around a while.”


End file.
